newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DannyNG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Newgrounds slayers (Anti KK) My story page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 03:43, 28 January 2010 Hmm! Your creation of the Slayers page has given me food for thought, as you can see on the Talk page with it. I have edited your contribution to the KK page quite a bit, as you will see. Generally, we don't want confrontation between crews etc. here and I am not keen on what might be described as gossip and unproven boasts. However, I am no lover of spam groups myself, so it will be interesting to see what happens here to this page etc. If you want the page to survive, I suggest you tidy it up and make it look like other crew pages, with as much links and info as you can. Use the Crew infobox, which looks official and demonstrate how long you lasted for, and try to show how Notable your group was. Can you explain how "One annonymous user" blamming some movies made any impression on the NG community? I assure you, I have blammed almost every KK sub I have seen, day after day. We don't encourage auto-blamming in the D&S, so I have sat through a lot of crappy KK subs. Although KK has gone, perhaps you would be kind enough to write a section on their Legacy. I belive there are spinoffs, and I know people still use BFK's BFK pic in their subs. Best Wishes and thanks for your input! Icedragon64 13:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Slayers Page Text I am keeping the text from your Slayers page here, in case we decide to use any of the info at a later date. Please do not attempt to recreate the page without good evidence of its notability: I started this group somewhere around the time of late 2007 one year after the infamous KK was formed I started blamming the KK's weekly submissions soon after that I was getting praise messages,flame messages,and even other people who wanted to join. I never had intentions of starting a whole crew after the attack the first 2 people I met were Grub-Xero and Drugman03 and the small rebellion grew bigger and bigger and eventually war broke out hacking each others sites blamming, flaming,harassing,posting shit in the forums, but thinks to Drugman03,KillSlasher,Ifritsparda,Austin,and Gamerdakota we were able to stand our ground but soon later Grub joined the KK (we're cool I still talk to him every now and then).So one day I was talking to HorseSperm about 2 years ago and we joined forces with his group NG United.One day me and some friends got together for a laugh and raided the KK sight but of course we were attacked by a retaliation and our site was hacked to where we couldn't get in and the shit was all over the General BBS the next day.After several internal and external disputes we realized we have just been dragging this so a few months later I rarely came on NG from tiredness and we all drifted apart.A year later (I think) due to an internal dispute the KK was nothing but a memory but yet every now and then I log in and still get messages about how we stood up to the KK hahah I'm afraid that's shit's gonna stick with me for the rest of my life as long as I'm still on NG. Icedragon64 01:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC)